Creatures of the Moon
by Radiant Resonance
Summary: With an impending mass of Xehanorts each in different forms over the horizon, Sora and his friends must prepare for what is to come. With Sora, Kairi and Lea both having to earn their Mark of Mastery, Riku and King Mickey are sent to gather more information about the mysteries of Kingdom Hearts. This path leads Riku to people called Lycans...
1. Chapter 1

With an impending mass of Xehenorts over the horizon, Sora and his friends must prepare for what is to come. With Sora, Kairi and Lea both having to earn their Mark of Mastery, Riku and King Mickey are sent to gather more information about the mysteries of Kingdom Hearts and hearts in general. This path leads Riku to the Lycans, people of the wolves with a vast knowledge of Kingdom Hearts. Their knowledge can aid them in finding and restoring the other Warriors of Light. However, will they gain more knowledge than anticipated?

* * *

At the Tower of Mystery, Sora Kairi and Lea are preparing to take their Marks of Mastery. They talk with Yen Sid to get instructions on what to do. They are going into the Dream World again, but instead of unlocking sleeping Keyholes they are to dream through memories between the three of them and the data from Jiminy's journals of past adventures. This is to gain n understanding of the chain of events that led them all up to this point, and to figure out what exactly happened to the remaining Warriors of Light.

"I'm so ready to pass this time, and I'll catch up with Riku," Sora exclaimed.

"Not a chance! I'll beat you to it," Lea replies just to antagonize Sora.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on Sora!"

The bickering between the two continues on, until a soft cough interrupts them. Lea and Sora turn around to an annoyed Yen Sid, a Kairi shaking her head, and Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Riku snickering in the background.

"Now that I have your attention, we can begin the Mark of Mastery test for the three of you," Master Yen Sid starts.

"You all will be put into a deep sleep where you will face trials similar to the ones already faced through your memories. The difference is that instead of unlocking Keyholes, you will be unlocking memories and make sure that the progression of your memories goes in the direction they're supposed to go. You will act as overseers of your memories, and will even see yourselves in these past events.

"This is to make you all understand the chain of events leading to the present. This includes memories that are not your own, but are somehow connected to each of you. These are very important memories that are locked away deep in your hearts. The goal is to unlock these memories to help figure out the locations of the other Warriors. Donald and Goofy will accompany you all, but only under dire circumstances. Are you all ready for this journey?"

"Yes," all three reply in unison.

"Very well, let us begin."

* * *

The group is then induced into a deep sleep to relive past memories. Once this occurs, Yen Sid turns toward the remaining people awake in the room.

King Mickey then asks, " With everyone in the dream world, what do you want us to do?"

"I have a task for you both," Yen Sid replies.

"I would like the both of you to do research. There are many mysteries of Kingdom Hearts that we don't know or understand. I want King Mickey to go to Radiant Garden to do research in Ansem the Wise's castle to work with the former Nobodies and see what they know and remember." King Mickey nods in return.

"As for you Riku, you shall go to Twilight Town. There is a family I would like you to meet there. They will guide you in your search for answers about Kingdom Hearts and the origins of the Keyblade. What knowledge do you have of Lycans?"

Riku replies, "Lycans? They're folklore about people who turn into monstrous wolves during the full moon and eat children who were bad. Yes, I've heard of them through bedtime stories."

"Well, you're close, but not quite. You see, when we don't understand something, or someone who're different, we tend to fear it and try to make sense of it, even though it may not be the truth," Yen Sid explains.

"The Lycans are people who are guided by what is known as Wolf Spirit. With it, they can transform into various wolf-like forms. They are drawn towards the moon and the night, and are able to survive in darkness."

King Mickey asks, "So what you're saying is that they can come and go through the darkness as they please?"

"Precisely," Yen Sid answers. "They are beings of half-light and half darkness. I do not know the correlation between Kingdom Hearts and the Lycans for they keep to themselves. However, I do know they would have knowledge that proceeds my own about Kingdom Hearts. They're origins predate to before the worlds were split and the Keyblade War ensued."

"That is why I want you, Riku to find the Lycan Starlette in Twilight Town. She has contacted me to give her knowledge. You will stay with her family for a while and attend a school named Sky High as your cover. Once Sora Kairi finish their exam, they will join you. But for now you are to go alone."

Riku thinks for a moment. Then he asks, "Okay, how will I find her?"

"That I don't know. All she said in the letter she sent me was that she has dark hair with chocolate skin. She and her family seem to know what you look like so my only advice is to be vigilant."

Riku sighed in exasperation. "Well that doesn't help. I'd rather leave as soon as possible. When are you leaving Your Majesty?"

"Whenever you are Riku," Mickey responds.

Yen Sid nods in farewell. "Very well, this is goodbye for now. I bid you all safe travels."

Once the goodbyes were over, Riku and King Mickey set off on their separate journeys.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or Kingdom Hearts, but I did make up the Motto for the school. You'll see.

Chapter 2 Reaching High in the Sky

Riku, upon reaching Twilight Town in the afternoon, disembarks his gummi ship behind the abandoned old mansion. He figured that it was the best place to hide the gummi ship out of sight. Once off the ship, Riku ponders of what to do next. 'Whom should I talk to, to get information?' Then suddenly, he thinks of Hayner, Pence, and Olette, who were friends with Roxas in the data version of Twilight Town. He runs off to the main square in Twilight Town. Once there, He spots Hayner and the gang walking towards the path to the abandoned mansion. They spot Riku and walk up to him.

"Hey, are you new here," Hayner asks.

"Yeah, we've never seen you around before," Pence adds.

Riku replies with a soft smile, "Yeah, I'm new, my name's Riku."

"That's a cool name," says Olette, who has a slight blush on her cheeks. "My name is Olette. This is Pence, and Hayner. Nice to meet you! If you need help getting around town, just ask us."

Riku replies with a wider smile, "The feeling's mutual." At this, Olette's blush gets darker. "Actually I have a question to ask. Do any of you know of a woman called Starlette?"

The faces they make let's Riku know the answer to their question immediately. "Sorry," we don't know of anyone named Starlette," Hayner answers. Hmm…

Riku thinks of something else to ask. "Oh, that's okay. Would you guys happen to know of a school called Sky High?"

The looks they give him this time discourages Riku a bit. 'They probably wouldn't know about the school seeing how it's only for the supernatural.' Then Olette makes a face of recognition. "Oh I've heard of that school. It's a super private school for the gifted. Super selective too."

Riku lights back up. "Do you know where it is?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's a super private school at a super private location. They have weird rules. Only close friends and family can physically visit the school." At this Riku deflates. 'So close yet so far.'

"They even have a weird corny motto saying 'If you reach for the stars you'll find us, Sky High." Olette, Pence and Hayner then start to laugh at the motto. They didn't notice Riku perk up at the information. 'This could be a clue.' Before Riku could get a chance to decode the clue, Hayner notices him zoning out.

"Hey Riku, do you wanna hang with us," Hayner asks. "We're going to explore that old abandoned mansion past the forest."

Riku inwardly smirks. He knows that mansion personally and going back would relive memories of his darker days. "No thanks, I really have to find this person. Maybe we'll hang some other time"

"Alright, see ya later Riku," Pence says in farewell. They walk through the hole towards the mansion. Riku is left alone to think about the clue he was given. Riku thinks aloud. " If you reach for the stars, you'll find us, Sky High." He then looks towards the sky and sees something shiny but unrecognizable high up. He repeats the motto in his head, and is then hit by an epiphany. The reason why know one really knows about the school is because it floats in the sky! 'It all makes sense. Now how do I get there?' He can't go back to the gummi ship. Hayner and his friends are there and he wouldn't want to get caught flying the ship. As he was blindly walking towards a random store, a girl bumps into him and they both fall. The girl quickly gets off of Riku and begins to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay-," the girl stops and looks at Riku. A flash of recognition crosses her face, and she is frozen in place mouth open and all. Riku during the distraction takes a good look at her. She is an awkward girl who was on the overweight side. She has a round, slightly defined face, straightened hair (slightly poofy from humidity) and smooth chocolate skin. Her arms were chubby at the shoulders, her stomach was chubby as well, though she hid it well enough, and her legs were rather long and slender. She wore a white loose, flowy high-low tank top with a picture of a bedazzled bulldog while wearing a burgundy hoody, and denim shorts that fit her nicely. Her shoes were black high-top wedge sneakers. All in all she wasn't a bad looking girl, she just needed some work. But what struck Riku the most were her eyes. At first they were a bright, almost glowing amber gold color, then they faded to a deep chocolate brown. For some reason they seem familiar…

"I'm fine, are you okay," Riku asks while picking up the girl's backpack from its residency on the floor from when they fell.

"Oh I'm fine, thank you for picking up my bag for me," the girl answers shyly, gently taking her bag from Riku with a slight blush.

"I noticed that you recognized me. Are you Starlette?"

"No. My name is Nyx." Upon hearing this, Riku sighs in defeat. 'This is going to take for ever to find her.'

"If you need to see my mother though, I'll be happy to take you to her."

"You're mother?" Riku is visually surprised. Nyx giggles softly at his expression.

"Yes, Starlette is my mother. Follow me, I was on my way home anyway."

And thus Riku followed his new friend Nyx to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

While following Nyx home, the scenery changes from the bustling city to a more suburban area. The houses are father apart, with decent sized yards big enough to run around. Once they reach their destination, they are in front of a peach colored house with a brown roof that oversees a "Y" shaped intersection. It has a bay window on the left side of the house, looking into what could be seen as a living room. The house is situated on its own little hill, with a spacious green yard and a driveway that leads to a two-car garage. The right side of the driveway has a young Japanese maple tree with beautiful red leaves. On the other side of the driveway at the end, three steps lead to a walkway to a white front door on a red brick wall. On the left of the walkway are various decorative miniature trees and bushes. On the right of the brick wall, a sculpture of an eagle over the number 50 hangs.

Nyx opens the screen door and opens her bag to dig for her keys. Upon seeing her struggle, Riku holds the screen for her. As she pulls out her keys, Nyx utters a small 'thank you' towards Riku. Once she opens the door they head inside. Straight across from the hallway lies the stairs that lead up to the second floor landing where the bedrooms and main bathroom are. The wallpaper is a mix of pastel greens, pinks and whites. The living room is to the left, and on the right of the staircase is another staircase going down into the kitchen. Before the living room, there is a small wall on the immediate left that holds a glass ledge and a mirror with crystal flowers swirling through it. The living room held a piano on the closet wall to the hallway, a tan leather loveseat and two couches, an upright bass on a stand, and a brass table on the farthest wall under a grand mirror. Behind the loveseat on the right side wall of the room there was a railing and stairs that lead into another room. While Riku was preoccupied with curiosity, Nyx quickly closes the door. Soon, a black figure on four legs darts out from the left side of the second floor and looks down from the top of the stairs. A black, shiny tail starts wagging, and the four-legged creature flies down the stairs to greet the new stranger. He jumps on Riku, causing him to stagger a bit from the unanticipated attack.

"Shadow get down" Nyx commands. "No jump!" The four-legged creature gets down, but does little jumps in excitement as he puts his weight on Riku. "Sorry about not warning you about the dog, he doesn't bite. If anything he'll try to lick you to death. He just wants you to pet him." Nyx is visibly embarrassed.

"It's alright, I don't mind dogs." Riku shrugs. "What kind of dog is he? His coat is really shiny."

"He's a black Labrador Retriever. He coat relatively stays shiny even through dirt. He's a special dog." Nyx explains this while patting Shadow's head. The dog didn't pay her much mind, as he was distracted by the scents on Riku. "He also likes to sniff a lot."

"I see." Riku pats Shadow's stomach, who's now on the ground belly-side up to give Riku access. 'Such a silly dog,' Riku thinks. "Is your mom here? I should probably speak to her soon."

Nyx sighs. "You'll have to wait for a bit. Her car wasn't in the driveway so she's either doing errands or still at work. In the meantime, would you like something to drink?"

Nyx offers a multitude of drinks. Riku settles on water. While Nyx goes and gets water for Riku, Shadow and him are playfully wrestling. Suddenly Shadow pops up and starts barking, throwing Riku off guard and startling him, though he wouldn't admit it. Nyx comes back upstairs and gives Riku his water when the sound of keys can be heard through the door. Nyx opens the door, and there lies an older, spitting image of Nyx. The woman, (whom Riku presumes is Starlette an Nyx's mother) has a young face but has features of a middle-aged woman. She has dark straightened hair like her daughter, although graying at the roots. Her figure is a lot more petite and dainty than Nyx. She is wearing a black sleeveless dress shirt with flared out gray pants. On her neck lies a small chain with a ribbon of silver shaped as a heart. Her shoes were plain black-heeled shoes.

"Hi mommy." Nyx greets her mother with a hug and a smile on her face. "I have someone who'd like to speak with you." She gestures toward Riku.

"Oh, so you must be Riku. How nice to meet you! I'm Starlette." She greets Riku with a handshake. "Would you like to sit down?"

The group, including Shadow, migrates towards the living room and takes their seats. Shadow, somewhat upset from being ignored by his 'mother', plops down in front of where she's sitting (by the window) to get belly-rubbed. She takes off her shoes to rub him with her feet, muttering the words "silly dog" and "big baby" under her breath. 'For a dog, he's such a momma's boy.' Nyx get up to go upstairs and put her bag away. She comes back down with a handheld electronic console in her hand. She sits on the couch in the corner next to the stairwell. Riku is sitting on the loveseat.

Starlette starts the conversation. "So, as you know, Master Yen Sid sent you here to get the information that we possess. We can give you that, but it won't happen overnight." Riku inwardly sighs. "There's a lot to learn about the history of Kingdom Hearts according to the Lycans. But first, do you know where you're staying?"

Riku didn't think of that. "I honestly didn't think of that. I figured the old abandoned mansion would do…"

"Oh heavens no! We've already made arrangements for you to stay here." At this, Nyx's head shoots up from the game she's playing and stares at her mother with a questioning glance.

After seeing Nyx's reaction, Riku asks "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Yes of course. School is about to start in a few days. You're attending Sky High to train during your stay here. My daughter is a senior there. What better way than to go together?" Nyx rolls her eyes at her mother's enthusiasm. "Another reason why you're staying here is to go back to school. Seeing how you've been missing for a good period of time. You'll also train at school. It'll give you a chance to hone your skills some more." 'And to help my daughter out' Starlette reflects inwardly.

Riku thinks for a bit. "Sure I'll stay. Staying here would be much better than staying in the old abandoned mansion. It's pretty dusty there."

"That it is. Are you hungry from your travels?" At that moment Riku's stomach growls in reply. Riku blushes in embarrassment. Starlette giggles, "Alright, I'll start cooking dinner."

Starlette leaves the room to go downstairs to the kitchen. This left Nyx and Riku alone in the room. Nyx is making an effort to focus on the game she's playing as she doesn't know what to do social wise. Riku makes an attempt to talk to her.

"So, what's Sky High like," Riku inquires.

Nyx lowers her game and looks at him. "It's a big floating school. It's not a world, more like a hub. It connects to multiple worlds, and only people who know that other worlds exist and are supernatural or work with the supernatural go here."

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah…" An awkward silence fills the room. Nyx speaks up again to kill the silence. "You'd fit right in there. A few years back, the curriculum was based on whether or not you're a hero or sidekick judging from a person's power. Now, it doesn't matter and you take both hero and sidekick classes. It's not you're average school, though regular academics are the same."

Riku became excited in the inside. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' "So, you're a Lycan right?"

Nyx replies with a smile, "Yes."

"Do you have wolf ears?"

At the question, Nyx's smile falls. "Yes we all have wolf features, but I can't transform. We're not allowed to use our powers."

Riku found this odd. By judging from Nyx reaction the topic was a touchy subject. He buries his curiosity for now and tries to change the subject. "Sooo…"

"Sooo…" Nyx copies. The two stare at each other for a moment. Then suddenly they both start laughing. "So, you have a Keyblade," Nyx asks when her laughter dies down.

Riku calms down a bit. "Yes, do you wanna see it?" Before he finishes his question, Nyx's eyes grow big and wide in curiosity. He took her reaction as a yes. He stretched out his hand, and his Keyblade materialized. If he thought Nyx's eyes were wide before, they were small compared to how big they are now. "It's called Way to the Dawn."

Nyx is examining the weapon very intensely, looking at every detail. "That's a cool name, it's fitting. Can I hold it?" Riku, knowing that Way to the Dawn would immediately come back to him, hands her the weapon. Nyx eagerly accepts the Keyblade and tests a small, slow swing. "It's a little heavy," Nyx notes.

Riku is watching the girl with amusement. He then notices that her eyes change back to that amber-yellow color that he saw earlier. He is hypnotized by the glow that it produces, the radiance that resonates from her irises. Nyx senses him staring and looks at him with a questioning glance. "Is something wrong?"

The question brings Riku out of his stupor. "No, nothings wrong" he replies. " It's just that, your eye color changed. It's yellow now, like when I bumped into you before."

With this, Nyx immediately gives Riku back his Keyblade. "Oh it um, does that sometimes. Let me show you to your room." She walks upstairs and takes a right. Riku follows. At the end of the hall there are four doors that lead to bedrooms. Nyx's room has a door with her name on it at the very end. She stops at a door to the left. "This is your room. Make yourself comfortable, I'll go check on dinner." And with that she ran down the stairs in a mad dash towards the kitchen, leaving a confused Riku in her dust.

Nyx makes it to the kitchen, panting heavily as if she ran a mile. Her mother turns away from the pot she's cooking with to give Nyx a questioning glance. Before she could ask her daughter about the current state she's in, Nyx starts to speak. "Why didn't you tell me," *pant* "that _**he **_was_** coming here,**_" she asks.

Starlette ponders for a moment. "I didn't tell you? Whoops, I meant to tell you." She turns back to the pot to mix the contents inside. "I thought it would be a good idea. The Keyblade Masters would get information that would help them. And to reverse a mistake that I made…"

Nyx pauses for a moment. "We can't tell him anything, or give anything away purposefully. How is he going to remember?"

"The curse that was put on him acts as amnesia. There can be a way that his heart can remember without us doing anything. And don't forget about Namine. Her actions may have weakened the curse."

Nyx sighs in frustration. "That still doesn't help me. How am I supposed to help him remember?"

Starlette stops stirring. "That's something that you will have to figure out yourself, Pumpkin Pie."

"I can't deal, I'm going outside right now." Shadow perks up at the word outside and follows Nyx to the family room to go outside. She opens the glass door and goes out onto the deck, closing it once Shadow came out. Starlette zones out on the space her daughter once occupied, then goes back to cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner Time

Riku comes down to the kitchen after settling in to his new room. Dinner was ready. It consisted of spaghetti with cilantro shrimp, spinach, and olive oil mixed together with a side of Caesar salad and biscuits. There were three plates arranged on the table for everyone to eat off of. As Riku came down Nyx comes inside with Shadow on her heels. She goes to the guest bathroom that's right before the entrance of the kitchen to wash her hands. Shadow goes up to Riku and rubs on him to get Riku to pet him. Riku, knowing he's about to eat, refrains. Shadow walks away dejected.

Nyx goes up to Riku, "Oh don't mind him, he's such a baby. He'll come back to beg for some of your food. Or lay under the table." She goes and sits down on a chair by the wall on the other side of the kitchen. He sits next to her. Starlette after cleaning up the stove, sits down across from Nyx. Then they say a prayer.

_Our hands we fold, our head we bow. We thank you for these drink and food now and let it nourish our bodies. By the grace of Kingdom Hearts, Amen._

Everyone then starts eating. Once they were finished, they all put their dishes in the sink. Afterwards, they get ready to head out to get Riku's Gummi ship. They walk to the Old Mansion. The moon is high in the sky at this point. The walk is pretty quiet. Then Starlette asks a question. "So Riku, how was your travel here? Was there a lot of Heartless traffic?"

Riku replies. "No, it was smooth sailing here, considering all that's happened here."

They reach the Old Mansion and walk towards Riku's Gummi Ship. He opens the ship to let Nyx and Starlette in. There's enough room to fit up to five people. "Hey Riku, mind if I drive," Starlette asks. "I can show you where we dock registered Gummi ships."

Riku nods in approval and sits in one of the passenger seats. Nyx sits next to him. "Your Gummi ship is really cool," she says. "What's its name?"

He gives her a soft smile, "I named it Highwind."

They arrive at the hanger. It's in a clearing surround by thick trees that act as walls so no one could see through. Starlette explains that the house is within walking distance. As she's registering the Keyblade wielder's Gummi ship she comments on the name. "Now that's a name for a Gummi ship! How did you come up with such a name?"

Riku blushes at the memory of the name. "Well, it was actually a name for a raft my friends and I built to try to leave the island we live on. It was a silly idea." He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "We even had a race to see what the name would be. I won, so I named it Highwind."

Riku didn't see it, but alarm showed in their eyes for a brief moment when mother and daughter locked eyes with each other. To keep from looking alarmed, Nyx continues the conversation. "Well it sounds like you had some great memories and even greater friends."

Riku smiles again in agreement. They head back to the house. Once they get back, Shadow greets them with a wagging tail, and Starlette heads upstairs. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late," she advises. "You both are waking up early tomorrow." With that she heads towards her room with Shadow on her heels. If Riku didn't understand why they named him Shadow, he definitely understood now.

Nyx starts to head upstairs. "I'm so excited! You'll be coming to Sky High with me tomorrow.

Riku follows her. "Wait, I thought school starts in a few days."

"We have to get you registered and such. I have marching band practice so I have to go to the school anyway." They reach their respective doors. "Well, good night," Nyx says with a smile."

"Good night," Riku replies back with a smile of his own. They both enter their rooms to rest for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Transferring, Please Wait

A/N: I changed the format of the school. I based it of the high school I went to.

An alarm goes off in Nyx's room. It's followed by various thuds and other noises, and then finally emerges a not so awake Nyx. She woke up an extra thirty minutes early. She has everything she needs to get washed up and changed in the bathroom. She enters the bathroom and closes the door. Thirty minutes later Nyx comes out the bathroom dressed and clean and very awake. She goes back to her room to put on lotion and sunscreen. Afterwards she goes to Riku's door. She knocks twice.

"Hey are you up," She asks, "It's time to get ready to go. We leave in an hour." She hears a groggy moan and some shifting on the bed. Then silence. 'He's not a morning person.' She inwardly laughs to herself. "Hey, you better not fall asleep on me, we gotta go." Finally Riku gets up. He opens the door and reveals that he is in fact shirtless. Nyx is trying her hardest not to stare or look down to see what else she could find; his chest and muscles are very distracting. After a moment, Nyx snaps out of it. "Uhh the bathroom is on the right." She says this rapidly with a slight higher pitch of voice. Then she pretty much runs down the stairs without looking back.

Riku is confused since he's still half asleep. Then it hits him that he's only in boxers. Now he realizes why Nyx was acting weird suddenly with a faint blush on her cheeks. Her eye color also flashed. He smirks to himself. Riku may be modest, but knowing a girl is attracted to them would make any guy's day. He gets his things and heads to the bathroom to get ready. Twenty minutes later he's ready and leaves the bathroom to head downstairs to the kitchen. Once he reaches there, he sees Nyx sitting at the table with a bowl of mostly empty cereal. She's playing on her handheld device just like yesterday. There is an empty bowl on the table with a box of Frosted Flakes and half a gallon of milk. He sits down and prepares himself a bowl of cereal. He notes how invested Nyx is in her handheld. Feeling eyes on herself, Nyx looks up at Riku.

"Oh hey," she greets him, "I hope that the cereal is okay. We don't have much else."

Riku gives his approval. "It's alright. I eat these at home." He looks at her device. "What is that? I saw you on it yesterday."

"Oh this? It's a video game. It has two screens and the bottom screen is a touch screen." She shows him the device and how the touch screen works with her stylus. "You buy little cartridges and put them in the device. The cartridge is the game, without it there wouldn't be much to do with the system." She shows him where the cartridge goes. "The game I'm playing right now is about a character that goes off on a journey to capture and train monsters and defeat gym leaders. It's called Pocket Monsters."

Riku nods his head and gets the gist of the game, but doesn't see much interest in it. He finishes eating his cereal and puts his bowl in the sink. Nyx follows suit after him. At this point, Starlette has come down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Are you guys ready to go?"

They say yes in unison. They walk to the Gummi ship hanger and board Starlette's dark blue and black Gummi ship named Shadow. They strap in and prepare for lift-off. The Gummi ship rockets into the air, leaving the atmosphere of Twilight Town. Within minutes, Sky High can be seen through the distance. They land on its surface softly. They disembark in the back of the school. The school is large, with three floors, a music and performing arts wing, and a wing for the Gym. There's a track surrounding a football field, bordered by bleachers and a fence. A press box faces the school. They enter a small vestibule before entering the Events Lobby of the school.

"This is where we part ways," Nyx says. "Bye Mom." She gives Starlette a hug. She turns to Riku to give a shy goodbye and a wave before she heads to where she needs to go. Riku waves back at her, then follows Starlette to a guidance counselor's office. After going up a flight of stairs and going down a hallway, they reach their destination. One side of the hallway is glass that overlooks the front lobby and some classrooms. The other side is sprinkled with classrooms and other rooms. The initial room for the guidance counselors is titled A-103 in the middle of the hallway. However, once inside there are multiple rooms each occupied by different counselors. Starlette makes a left and enters a room with a middle-aged woman with caramel skin, short black hair and soft eye. The room is small, with a chunky computer at the center of a messy desk. Various posters cover the walls. The plaque on her desk reads _**Ms. Key**__. _

"Hello, how may I help you," Ms. Key asks without looking up from her computer.

Starlette replies kindly, "Hello, my name is Starlette Crescent. I'm here to transfer Riku here," she points to Riku, "to Sky High starting this fall. Along with two other students who'll transfer later."

Ms. Key takes a closer look at Riku. Then recognition flashes across her face. "Oh! You're Riku! You're the new Keyblade Master of this generation. We'd be happy to have you at our school!" At this point Ms. Key is adamantly shaking Riku's hand after standing up. "Your heroic deeds across the worlds are known throughout the school. You're quite popular."

Riku blushes a bit from the sudden attention and outburst. Ms. Key calms down a bit and stops shaking Riku's hand. She sits back down and clears her throat. "So we'll e transferring Master Riku to this school," Ms. Key comments. "May I ask what your last name is young man?"

Riku replies, "Tsukino."

"Tsukino you say? That's a nice last name. Okay, I'm putting you in the system. It'll take a minute. Do you have any questions about this school?"

Riku ponders for a bit. "What classes will I be taking?"

"Well seeing how you're already a Master you can take Master classes for training and you won't have to take an assessment for that. You'll also have to take some academic classes seeing how you've probably been away from school for a while. We'll give you an assessment to see where you're at."

'_Great, I'll probably have to take math and stuff,' _Riku thinks inwardly.

"Okay you're in the system. Now it's time to take your test. Follow me." Ms. Key gets up and leads the way out of the office. They make a right once out of the counselors' suites and go across the hall to a door. The sign next to the door says "Computer Lab".

Starlette taps Riku on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm going to watch the Marching Band practice. It's outside on the stadium. When you're done come find me. It's by where we came from in the back." Riku nods in understanding. Starlette waves and bids him good luck before heading down the hall. Riku goes into the room.

Once inside, he heads to the closet computer. Ms. Key has already set up the test. She instructs him on how to take the assessment on the computer. Then she sits on the opposite side of the room to give Riku some privacy during the test. It takes him 40 minutes to complete the test. Once done, the information of his performance is printed out on paper. Ms. Key takes the paper and heads to her office with Riku in tow.

Once Ms. Key returns to her desk, she analyzes the results of Riku's assessment. The wait makes Riku a little anxious. Finally, Ms. Key is done and starts to speak. "Your results are good so you'll be taking senior level academic classes. So you have Precalculus for Math, Literature, and History of the Worlds. Most seniors don't have to take a math and history class. However, because of past events you missed a year so you have to take them. Since you're a senior and your results were good, a science isn't really required, but I'll give you Anatomy to fill the requirement and to spare you. As for your electives, what do you have in mind? You can take up to two."

Riku makes a face, prompting Ms. Key to show him some of the options to chose from in the classes catalog. "The art electives are popular choices followed by music if you sing or play an instrument. You can also take another academic based class or become a student aid or get an extra training class."

Riku thinks about his choices. Finally, he picks Art II Honors. Ms. Key explained that the basic art classes are honor classes, as long as he could complete projects, he shouldn't have a problem. He also opts for a Training class focusing on magic and defense. "Okay your schedule is set," says Ms. Key. "You have Anatomy first, then Art, Math, Gym, Lunch, Literature, History and finally, Magic and Defense Training." Ms. Key prints out Riku's schedule and hands it to him. "You're all set. I look forward to seeing you in the fall. If you have any questions contact me through the e-mail on your schedule."

With that, Riku thanks the counselor and leaves the room. He remembers where he came in from with Starlette and goes back in that direction. He goes down the stairs and past the cafeteria and enters the events lobby. Once there, he heads out the doors to the vestibule and then to outside. Riku sees the stadium past the end of the parking lot. He walks the short distance to the field. There's a ramp to go up the bleachers. Once up the ramp, he sees a handful of adults. He spots Starlette and goes up to sit with her.

"How did it go," Starlette asks once Riku sat down.

"It went well, lengthy though," he replies with a polite smile. They watch the marching band move throughout the field with their instruments. There are people, mostly girls, marching with the band without instruments. Instead they held flag poles. Nyx was one of those people. Riku could spot her from the distance. It was if she were gliding across the field as she marched. The people with flags just held them in place. The same went with the band; they didn't play, they just held their instruments as they marched. The band director who was at the bottom of the bleachers was yelling at the students on the field. He then told them to start from the top. All the students scramble to their starting positions.

A female student with blonde hair is on a podium in front of the field. She starts waving her arms in four movements, then the band starts to play in place. The people with flags start moving their flags in graceful swipes, showing off the silk of the flags. Then everyone starts to move around the field. The band and flag spinners start to make intricate designs on the field with their movements. This must have been the first time they performed everything together; the performance as a whole was a little sloppy. But with a few more practices they could be come really good. Finally the song ended and everyone made their end pose. The director congratulates them on getting through it all for the first time, then dismissed the students. Everyone is high-fiving each other while they're packing up. The flag spinners make their way to two women on the side of the field. After a short moment the group disbands and pack up their equipment and head inside. They go inside a side door not too far from the vestibule.

As students trickle out the band room, they finally see Nyx emerge from the building. She's waving to people as she walks towards her mother and Riku. "Hey, you got everything," Starlette asks Nyx. She just nods in response. The trio makes their way to their Gummi ship with Riku and Nyx lagging behind Starlette.

"How did it go," Nyx asks Riku.

He replies with, "It was alright, got all senior classes."

"Ah that's good. Hopefully we get into the same classes." She gives him a smile Riku can't resist returning. They board the Gummi Ship to embark on a journey back home.

A/N: To my lone reviewer. Thank you for reviewing my story. I didn't think anyone was really reading this. This is my first fan fiction ever. I know it's a slow start and right now it's only at a K rating right now. I promise that the story will get more T rated. It might even go to the M rating. Just not right now. I'm still introducing some things. Expect the character to be a bit Mary Sue-ish but not without some major hardships.


End file.
